


Держи меня за руку и не смей плакать

by Laliho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho





	

Морияма цепко сжимает плечо Кисе и качает головой. Его брови изогнулись, как будто он сейчас заплачет, но голос спокоен и не дрожит.

– Не ходи, – говорит он и пытается увести Кисе вслед за остальной командой, только бы тот не рвался за капитаном в раздевалку. Нельзя. Пока еще рано.

А Кисе не может сдержать рыдания, чисто из упрямства кусает губы и не разжимает кулаки. Он сам понимает, как жалко сейчас выглядит, но знает, что если увидит семпая, то сможет собраться, ведь несмотря ни на что Кайджо – одна из лучших команд, и капитан у них самый лучший, и…

Морияме остается только вздохнуть и опустить руку. Кобори ободряюще смотрит на Кисе, и этот взгляд похож на разрешение. Не то чтобы Кисе оно требовалась, ему просто немного страшно и стыдно, что он так и не оправдал возложенное на него в этой игре доверие. Кисе позорно всхлипывает, старательно вытирая слезы рукой и размазывая их по щекам.

Кисе не плакса, но ему до чертиков обидно – за семпая, если быть честным, сильнее всего. И совсем не хочется никого встретить сейчас. Поэтому путь до раздевалки он преодолевает незаметно и быстро – так, что позавидовал бы даже Куроко. У дверей Кисе замирает и медлит, протягивая ладонь к ручке. А потом слышит задушенный и отчаянный хрип. Так меняется у людей голос, когда нет сил, чтобы сдерживать боль. Так кричат, когда в глазах сухо без слез.

По спине Кисе бегут мурашки, он зябко вздрагивает – сердце падает вниз и затем подпрыгивает куда-то к горлу вместе с глухим грохотом металлической дверцы шкафчика в раздевалке. Кисе понимает, почему Морияма просил его не ходить за Касамацу, отдергивает ладонь от дверной ручки, как будто она раскалена до предела, и осторожно пятится от двери. Пока еще рано. Но как же можно было оставить семпая одного?

Кисе отлично знает, что такое гордость, и где-то на задворках сознания у него тревожно танцует мысль, что быть одному для Касамацу сейчас – лучший вариант. Но все же… Это же его капитан и семпай, при виде которого слезы сами собой должны перестать проситься прочь из глаз. Семпай, на которого у Кисе точно сработает рефлекс – пусть кривая, но все же улыбка. Самый сильный духом человек из всех, кого Кисе знает. Он и сам станет таким же сильным. Чуть позже. Пусть это и не баскетбольный прием, который можно было бы скопировать, Кисе верит, что, если быть рядом и внимательно наблюдать, силе можно научиться.

Именно поэтому у Кисе все замирает внутри, ладони становятся влажными и холодными, а от сочувствия к семпаю и стыда за бесполезного себя кругом идет голова. Кисе чувствует, что должен что-то сделать, но совершенно не знает, что. И не уверен, что готов.

«Иди же, ну! – возмущенно думает про себя Кисе и мысленно подталкивает себя к двери. 

Когда в голову приходит мысль, что стоять и слушать, как семпай страдает, еще невыносимей, Кисе стискивает зубы и поворачивает ручку. Закрывает на всякий случай глаза и шмыгает носом, загоняя слезы куда подальше.

– Сем-пай? – Кисе словно просит Касамацу откликнуться и зажмуривается еще сильней. – Семпай, не злись. Я сам захотел прийти. Просто подумал, – Кисе закрывает за собой дверь и осторожно делает шаг вперед, – что ты как всегда меня отругаешь, и все… станет… – он пытается улыбнуться, но на конец фразы не хватает дыхания, и из груди вырывается судорожный всхлип.

Кисе закрывает лицо руками и одновременно с этим чувствует, как Касамацу быстро хватает его за шею и притягивает к себе. Кисе замирает, опасаясь, что Касамацу объятия тоже могут быть нужны, чтобы скрыть слезы. Впрочем, Кисе тут же вспоминает, кто перед ним, и с готовностью сгибается чуть ниже, чтобы зарыться носом в спортивную куртку на плече Касамацу. 

– Дурачина ты, Кисе, – Касамацу неловко поглаживает Кисе по спине и хмыкает в сторону. – Что замолчал?

Кисе отстраняется и, медленно разлепляя ресницы, смотрит на Касамацу. Даже странно – тот выглядит абсолютно спокойным. Кисе долго-долго глядит ему прямо в глаза, а потом хватает Касамацу за руку и растерянно рассматривает содранную на костяшках пальцев кожу. Сердце опять сжимается и делает неприятный кульбит. Кисе не хочет, чтобы семпаю было больно.

– Семпай, ты… – Кисе пытается улыбнуться, чтобы выглядеть поубедительней, объясняя: – Когда ты рядом, все хорошо. Поэтому я пришел, – и стирает слезинку из уголка правого глаза.

Касамацу смеется глухо и отрывисто, а потом становится серьезным и протягивает Кисе руку:

– Никогда больше не смей плакать, слышишь? 

Кисе хватается за крепкую ладонь Касамацу изо всех сил, как утопающий за соломинку, и понимает, что чудеса случаются. Он ведь рассчитывал на яростную взбучку или на отчаянные ругательства в свой адрес. Он бы с радостью их принял, порадовавшись постоянству семпая. Но Касамацу оказался неожиданно добрым и теплым, и от его слов Кисе становится совсем спокойно. 

Так что Кисе облегченно вздыхает и решительно делает шаг навстречу Касамацу – чтобы обнять, вдруг сегодня и такое можно?

Когда его живот встречается с жестко поставленным кулаком, Кисе сгибается пополам, кашляет и смеется:

– Спасибо, семпай.

Все и правда хорошо, пока Касамацу не меняется. Кисе в это верит. Ради Касамацу он научится побеждать любого. Время еще есть.


End file.
